This application relates to impact tools, such as hammers and, in particular, relates to hammers of the type designed to minimize rebound, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cdead blowxe2x80x9d hammers.
Dead blow hammers are typically provided with a head which is at least partially hollow and contains a rebound-inhibiting material, which may be a flowable material and can be in the form of rigid pellets, such as steel shot, for example. However, many such hammers have handles which extend through the head, thereby inhibiting the flow of material back and forth between impact ends of the head.
It is known to provide dead blow hammers formed from a skeleton head and handle framework, partially or fully encapsulated or encased within an outer covering which may be overmolded on the skeleton. However, such prior encapsulated hammers have had complicated or expensive skeleton constructions and/or have been characterized by less than optimal weight distribution between the handle and the head.
There is disclosed in this application a hammer construction and method of forming same which avoid the disadvantages of prior constructions and methods while affording additional structural and operating advantages.
An important aspect is the provision of a hammer which is of simple and economical construction.
Another aspect is the provision of a dead blow hammer with improved non-rebound characteristics and weight distribution.
Still another aspect is the provision of a hammer of the type set forth, which minimizes wear between adjacent parts.
Still another aspect is the provision of a hammer of the type set forth, which is characterized by a comfortable ergonomic design.
Certain ones of these and other aspects may be attained by providing a hammer comprising: an elongated head having a longitudinal axis, a neck tube integral with the head and projecting therefrom and inclined with respect to the longitudinal axis, a handle including a member having a proximal working end received in the neck tube and a distal end, and a spacer disposed in the neck tube between the head and the handle member working end.
Other aspects may be attained by providing such a hammer wherein the head is a hollow tube with an open end, closed by an end cap having a cylindrical flange press-fitted in the open end of the head tube.
Other aspects may be attained by providing a method of making a hammer comprising:
providing a hollow tubular head and a neck tube integral with the head tube and extending therefrom, inserting a working end of a handle core member in the neck tube so that it is spaced from the head, and encapsulating the head and the neck tube and the core member in a plastic sheath.